In the cargo hold of an aircraft, particularly of a large-capacity aircraft, freight items (e.g. containers or pallets) are usually moved by means of rolling conveyors. Fastening rails fastened to the cargo deck of the aircraft serve to receive functional elements. Such functional elements can be fastening devices for at least partially securing freight items. The fastening devices can also be integrated directly into the cargo deck.
The fastening devices must be robust and suitable for transferring large loads into the aircraft deck. Furthermore, such fastening devices should be very easy to operate, since, frequently, the loading and unloading operation is performed by persons who have not received any instruction in respect of the specific loading appliance. In addition, both the loading and unloading are performed under high pressure of time, which can additionally result in incorrect operation.
A defective freight loading system—whether due to incorrect operation or due to natural wear—can result in considerable costs, since the maintenance of large-capacity aircraft is very expensive. Each minute that a large-capacity aircraft spends on the ground is costing the operator money.
Furthermore, it must be taken into account that, in the transport of cargo, the weight per aircraft is crucial. For this reason, attempts are made to minimize the tare weight of the aircraft.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,348 is a fastening device that can be installed in the centre of a cargo hold, along the longitudinal direction of the aircraft, and serves there as a guide (“centre guide”). The fastening device has two locking claws, fastened to which, respectively, there is a locking lug, which locking lugs face in opposing directions. The locking lugs are realized to encompass partial portions of the freight items, to secure the latter in the transverse direction and fix them in place in such a way that the freight items cannot be lifted out of the guide. The locking claws are pivotally mounted on a frame, such that they can be folded away in the longitudinal direction when a freight item travels over them. The mechanism associated therewith is very elaborate. The overall structure of the fastening device from U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,348 is very large and requires sufficient space. Furthermore, this fastening device is heavy and of such a complicated structure that, in the harsh environment in which it is used, numerous elements can fall out.
Accordingly it is desired to provide a fastening device the addresses some of these shortcomings.